Trickey Love
by Xoxo em0lovErs
Summary: Ichigo once had it all. But a tragic past put a halt to all those dreams. will Ichigo finally find love in the arms of another and finally lead a peaceful life? Or will his past caught up to him and destroys his only chance in happiness. Full Sum inside!
1. Forewords

Title: Trickery Love

Chp 1Forewords

Summary: Ichigo once had it all. A crazy but loving father. A beautiful and wonderful mother. And two little twins sisters who's yet to come to this world. Even though his father worked in a dangerous workplace, they were happy as one. But a tragic past put a halt to all those dreams. Now hidden, will Ichigo finally find love in the arms of another and finally lead a peaceful life? Or will his past caught up to him and destroys all.

Pairings: GrimmIchi...other(notsure)

Warnings: I do not own Bleach. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

Azu: Yeah so...I've decided to start on something new. So far, I've been writing only Sasunaru fics so I thought that maybe I should spice it up a little and make a GrimmIchi fic ^^ YAY! So reviews are needed and I hope you ppl enjoy.

------------------

A tall and handsome man leaned on the hospital room door with this agitated and bored look on his face. His mind's still processing every word that his mother told him last night. " I'm...going to be...married? Fuck..." He was completely dumbstruck. He took a deep breath before he slowly decided to went into the room. Then, a small and shy voice pulled him out of him thoughts.

"Er...excuse me sir? I need to go inside and you're blocking the door."

Grimmjow turned and blinked a few times. There, in front of him, stood a beautiful lady, holding a bouquet of calla lilies. Grimmjow blinked a few more times while looking at the figure in front of him. The lady was rather short not the cup size but the rather curvy figure sure made it up. She had a beautiful reddish-orange hair which is also a bit too short for a girl. However, Girmmjow had to admit, those warm chocolate eyes and those pouting lips were the most beautiful features he had seen on any other girls. Grimmjow looked at the lady for a few more seconds before he move aside and gave her his toothy grin.

He watches the figure moved inside the room which was supposedly to be this soon to be mother-in-law. He smirked. That girl was exactly his type! He then peeped his head in and saw the said lady hug his mother, Megami Jeagerjaques (1), and Mrs Masaki Kurosaki.

"Oh, Grimmjow...You're already here? Come in," said Megami when she saw her son and calls him to get inside. He slowly but confidently walked in while eyeing the beautiful lady who stood beside Masaki. Masaki gave him a weak smile before she whispered something to the young lady who look very surprised and look at Grimmjow intensely.

"Grimmjow-san...come here. I want to introduce you to someone very special to me. Meet my son...Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." said Masaki holding her son;s hand while the boy bowed a little without saying any words to him. Grimmjow's electric blue eyes widen. He looked at Masaki and then to the 'girl' and lastly towards his mother whi smile sweetly at him. Her words once again played in his mind...

"You'll be married to Ichigo...and it's final."

"Did you just said...Ichigo and...son?" he stuttered. Masaki nodded with her smile still intact. He immediately drops on the chair that was surprisingly behind him and gaped. 'Oh man...I'm getting married to a GUY!?' He slowly looked towards the beautiful...man who in turn smirked and wink at him. Grimmjow's eyes widen again.

'Oh...fuck!'

-------------------

Azukinz: Ahahaha! There's more where that cam from. (1) Not really sure bout that. I mean Grimmjow doesn't even have a mother (=.=)...does he? LOL. Anyways Hope you ppl will like it ^^ PLZ REVIEW!


	2. The Deal

Title: Trickery Love

Chp 1The Deal

Summary: Ichigo once had it all. A crazy but loving father. A beautiful and wonderful mother. And two little twins sisters who's yet to come to this world. Even though his father worked in a dangerous workplace, they were happy as one. But a tragic past put a halt to all those dreams. Now hidden, will Ichigo finally find love in the arms of another and finally lead a peaceful life? Or will his past caught up to him and destroys all.

Pairings: GrimmIchi...other(notsure)

Warnings: I do not own Bleach. This is a Yaoi FanficBOYxBOY relationship. Chances of smut(!) in near future is highly possible. Lots of cusses. Thkz ^^

Azu: Yeah so...I've decided tp start on something new. So far, I've been writing only Sasunaru fics so I thought that maybe I shhould spice it up a little and make a GrimmIchi fic ^^ YAY! So reviews are needed and I hope you ppl enjoy.

* * *

Both of them looked at each other before looking at the scenery in front of them. It was a pretty awkward situation. They're currently on the restaurant hills, Grimmjow favourite place to either hang out with his friends or when he needs to clear his mind. Grimmjow was itching to say something but every time he wanted to talk, the words just disappear. He sighed. _'This is just great! I, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the almighty god of all playboys, has suddenly lost my ability of speech in front of my fiance...Who is a dude.'_

..:::Flashback:::..

"Grimmjow, why don't you bring Ichigo and go outside? Mom and your auntie have to discuss something." requested Megami. Grimmjow was shocked for a moment. Yeah, he actually knows the real message behind the question. It'll go something like...'Why don't you take time to know your fiance? And you better do it I tell you!' The teal head sighed again. Why can't just say what she meant and not to beat around the bush. He could have just beat her and pretend that she's the bush himself. Hehe

"Ichi...go ahead with Grimmjow. You've been here since 4 months ago and you rarely go outside. You'll need fresh air. Kaa-chan's afraid that you end up next to Kaa-chan's bed..." joked Masaki. Ichigo only fidget i his seat. He looked at his mother and then to the stranger who's now known as his fiance.

"Kaa-chan...don't say that..."

Masaki gave out a smal laughter. "Ichi, Kaa-chan's fine. I can always ask the doctors and nurses for help. You should enjoy yourself with Grimmjow. Don't worry about me," smiled Masaki as she patted her son's locks.

"Kaa-chan..."

Masaki shook her head. "I'm sorry Grimmjow-san, but could you take Ichi now?"

Grimmjow only nodded and hold out his hand for Ichigo to take. After a few moments of hesitation, Ichigo sighs before he took the hand wand walked away.

..:::End of Flashback:::..

"Why did you agree?" The sudden question from the red head really startled Grimmjow. Well at least it crack the silence between them

"Excuse me?"

"The arranged marriage. I mean, I can see that you're definitely not the type to agree to this kind of arranged marriages. You look as if you can attain any girl that you want," continues Ichigo as he looked at the night scenery.

"Well, I knew this last night so I don't really have the right to object it. What about you?"

"Same as you," answered Ichigo while he still enjoying the view.

"Well, why didn't you just say something about it? It's you're life right?" Ichigo was a bit surprised when Grimmjow told him that he actually had a choice. Ichigo lowered his head a little. Yeah he had a choice...but he's not going to be selfish and think only about himself. All he thought about is his mother...she went through so much...He's doing this for his mother and only for his mother...

"6 months," said Ichigo suddenly after a few minutes of silence. He turned towards Grimmjow only to see confusion etched on his handsome face. Ichiga gave a small giggle. The teal haired's confusion only grew.

"We'll be divorcing a 6 months of marriage." Grimmjow and shocked and a little bit sad when he heard that comment from Ichigo. He so didn't expect that to come out of him.

"Why 6 months?"

Ichigo sighed and let out a pained smile. "Kaa-chan only have 6 months to live. It's the least that I can do to make her happy by showing her that I finally found happiness in my life. You can take this is my reason for not rejecting to this marriage too..."

"Oh. Sorry...I..." Grimmjow felt a pang of guilt. He didn;t know what to say to consoled him. Ichigo only gave a small laugh and told him that it was alright and smiled.

"Well, I sure hope that you're a good actor Mr Jeagerjaques."

"Haha. You can definitely say that." Ichigo only let out a sheepish grin and laughed. Seconds later, Grimmjow too found himself laughing lightly with the boy. However, his next question really caught him off guard...

"You're straight right?" Grimmjow immediately chocked on his out laughter. He led out some bits off coughing while Ichigo only laughed louder.

"W-what?? Of course I am!...You're too right?" he said. Grimmjow can't help but wonder whether the man/boy in front of him is straight or not. Considering his own girl-like features, he's even more beautiful and any girls that he dated before. He even winked at him for god's sake! He have got to have some possibility in being gay right?

"Doushite? Scared that I might rape you?" Grimmjow's eyes widen and he chocked himself for the second time that night. He looked towards the man who was now smiling slyly at him. How could he say that in such a straight face??

"The hell!? For your information kid, I'm the husband in this relationship."

Ichigo's smile disappear only to be replaced with a frown. "What that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you will be my wife," Grimmjow gave Ichigo a cheeky smile and wriggle his eyebrows. Ichigo can't help but to roll his eyes to the older man.

"It doesn;t matter. We're just acting after all."

Grimmjow shrug, "So back to the question...You're straight right?"

"Why? Afraid?" teased Ichigo.

"Nah. Just checking."

Ichigo let out a chuckle and winked again. "What if I'm not?"

"Then that'll be a MAJOR problem!" cried Grimmjow as his eyes widen.

Ichigo laughed again. "You are so gullible man! I was just kidding. Yeah I'm straight and I had a girlfriend before. What about you?"

"Me? Tons of them! Sometimes I can't even remember their names!"

"You are such a dork! You're a playboy aren't you?"

Grimmjow grinned and nod his head. Ichigo sighed. "I guess I could tolerate that. Let's make a deal. Once we are married, neither one of us can interfer with each other business. Basically it means, you stay out of my hair and vice versa. But in front of our family, we will act as a couple. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me," said Grimmjow confidently and shook the red head's hand.

"May I know how old are you?" said Ichigo, changing the topic. He thinks the it kinda appropriate of him to actually knew how old his fiance is as a starter. It could also reduce the tension and the seriousness between them after their conversation seconds ago.

"23. You?"

"Er...17." Ichigo answered shyly.

"17? Only 17!? Man, I thought that you'd be older cause you talk like old people!" Grimmjow was shock. This kid is only 17 and he's already all mature and shit! In addition, he had to give up his young life to get married for the saje of his mother...

"Hey mister...that was mean you know!" replied Ichigo angrily. Grimmjow's eyes twitched. 'Did he just called me...THIS handsome face here...mister?'

"Who you calling mister, you brat!?"

"Why you of course!" giggled Ichigo. "Or would you rather to be refered as uncle?"

Grimmjow's eyes twitched again. "You...Listen here you gaki, this mister right here will be your husband soon. Show some respect!" growled the older man. His answer only made Ichigo giggled louder.

"You just admitted that you're a mister you know..."

Grimmjow sighed and slapped his forehead. 'Great...not only I have a guy for my wife...But he's a smartass too.'

"So...you still agree to it right?" said Ichigo seriously.

"How can I turn down such a good offer?" smirked Grimmjow. What's there for Grimmjow to lose anyways? His playboy lifestyle will still continue...his credit card's still safe and he will stay as the CEO in Jeagerjaques Corp. So what's there to lose.

---------------

Azukinz: Yaa...Grimmjow is definitely confident huh? Tehe...Anyways PLZ REVIEW! Hope to make another chap of this after I update my other fic.^^ Oh and I apologize for my bad english

Toodles!


End file.
